monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Abyssal Ravine
The Abyssal Ravine is a special area appearing in Monster Hunter Calamitous. This is the World's Ravine from Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy after the aftermath of Dasamios' death years ago Areas Base Camp: On a ship with supply boxes but not a bed. Area 1: Relic Of An Old Battle: In this area the walkable ground is a ring of stone that is mostly underwater and has a damaged look to it. Players can look out to see the Great Sea and discover that the Sherin Peaks from the previous game are now completely gone, with a large cliff face replacing it. By diving deep into the water past the lowest ring hunters will enter the main area. Area 2: The Abyssal Ravine: This areas ground is covered in dark rocks and still holds the signs of destruction from years ago. Its biggest iconic scene is in the centre, where the black body of the Chasm Dragon, Dasamios lies, the one who created this area in its lava form. The great dragon has the appearance the same as when all its parts are wounded/broken. Here, most water monsters begin here along with the Ceadeus and Goldbeard Ceadeus. Area 3: Hint To A Sinister Place: Black smoke emits through the rocks in the right wall side of the place, suggesting the location is still connected to a volcanic place. Should hunters dive through this smoke, they will find out immediately the truth. Despite this several monsters will come here to sleep, though away from the smoke. Area 4: Stone Remnants: Several pillars that are made out of hardened magma obstruct the movement around this curved area. Monsters can break these pillars though. Area 5: Abyssal Treasure: In this small cave area there is large chunks of ore that give items exclusive to this location. Area 6: Driver's Risky Trove: A twisting tunnel area where more ore can be found. Hunters must be careful not to swim into a dead end here while evading attacks. Area 7: Nest Of Gans: Ganska come to this small area to sleep, and it shows with tar covering its walls. Area 8: Ravines Inside The Ravine: Going deeper down from Area 2 this place is noticeably darker than the upper layer. On the floor are long cracks that spew a black smog that gradually drains the health of any inside it. Area 9: Darker Waters: Here, vision becomes more difficult as light dims deep down. A dim red light emits from the entrance to even deeper down that seems to be pushing out the water current instead of drawing it in. This is the lowest most of the water monsters here go. Area 10: Unexpected Graveyard: Black, smoke choked water encases this place. Deep inside the crust of the planet water is rushed through holes too thin and hazardous for hunters to go in with the sides taking in the most. There is actually breathable air on the bottom part of the zone as the water thins. Red stone makes the barrier to the next level. Corpses of fish and Epioth line the waters bottom of this zone clearly showing burnt flesh of a painful death. Area 11: End Of The Sea: For a quarter the area the water continues, then it stops with a ledge. Once hunters emerge they are subjected to heat that will require Cool Drinks to negate. Here the rocks are a grey orange like colour and ores here will be that of a volcanoes. In this area and the next monsters that live in volcanic zones can be fought here. Area 12: Cliff To The Fire: Not a single trace of water can be seen here. The ground is near black in colour with a air coloured orange. At the areas end is a solid drop marked by the cliff burning with the heat of the smoke emitting from the hole below. From that cliff also is magma flowing through small cracks where the rock has melted. Should hunters jump down, they can only see the orange fiery smoke that clouds their vision. Area 13: Hell's Door: The lowest layer of this location. As soon as hunters land they are greeted with a hellish place, a place that is identical to that of when Dasamios ruled over this location when it was known as the World's Ravine. Sitting right atop the upper mantle of the planet, it is surrounded by magma that flows around the area and the zone hunters walk on its a crimson red rock. In this zone Elder Dragon and Elder Dragon danger leveled monsters that dwell in the most hellish environments can be fought here. Area 14: Heaven Near Hell: Bright colourful water is present here with beautiful lighting of the walls present with a relaxing ambience along with endless amounts of air giving bubbles. Near the areas end is a rocky dam that's shine and bubbles blocks out whats beyond it. Going past this the ambience stops and hunters see a drop with black smoke with a rumbling sound emitting from it. Some monsters appearing here Water Zones *Abyssal Lagiacrus *Fish *Gansi *Ganska *Amura Gansi *Amura Ganska *Epioth *Alpha Epioth *Celatum Alpha Epioth *Ceadeus *Goldbeard Ceadeus In The Volcanic Zones *Agnaktor *Uroktor *Basarios *Gravios *Black Gravios *Uragaan *Steel Uragaan *Crystalbeard Uragaan *Glavenus *Hellblade Glavenus In The Hell's Door *Alatreon *Akantor *Crimson Fatalis Trivia *Originally the area had only four zones, but was expanded upon to make it much more unique. Category:Chaoarren Category:Areas